


Fate Untwisted

by Diary



Series: Oak [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Disturbing Themes, Drunkenness, Family, Friendship/Love, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Good Slytherins, Late Night Conversations, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Sequel to Twisted Fate. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

On the Knight Bus, Professor McGonagall sighs.

Neville looks over. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"I think you and I should clear the air."

Feeling his stomach drop, he says, "With all due respect, Professor, there isn't any need. I'm not going cause problems at Hogwarts."

"Your grandmother loves you more than anyone, Neville," she declares. "There are times when adults don't always deal well with learning things about their children."

For a moment, he's quiet. "Professor, tell me honestly: Do you think Teller Bornuk's dead?"

She looks out the window.

"Professor McGonagall," he persists, "for three months, I've been trying to do everything I can to make Gran's life easier. I don't like what everyone did, but I still love her. J-just, please tell me."

"If he isn't, he will be soon," she softly answers.

"I hate this," he mutters.

"We all do," she kindly responds.

Suddenly, the Knight Bus stops.

Wand clutched, McGonagall glances through the curtain. "The ministry, again," she sighs. 

He rolls his eyes. Ever since Fudge resigned, the ministry has been trying to get the Hogwart professors on their side. Last week, Gran chased several of them away when they came around when McGonagall was visiting.

0

Undersecretary Shawn Flattery makes a noise of frustration.

He thought joining the ministry would help his budding career as a linguist. Instead, he's trying to chase down some old Transfiguration professor who looks a lot like a younger version of his sadistic great-grandmother.

There aren't many people on the bus.

An old man is curled up asleep on a cot, a young witch with two small children is glaring fearfully at them, and a plump, round-faced teenage boy is sneaking glances from his book to them. Next to the boy is a cat radiating disdain.

Naturally, before Shawn can stop her, his partner, Aurelia Delacroix, heads straight over to the boy.

"Is that your cat," Aurelia inquires.

"M-more my gran's," the boy answers.

"Undersecretary Delacroix," Shawn says, "we've wasted enough of-"   

"What's his name?"

"Her, ma'am," the boy corrects. The cat seems ready to pounce if they step any closer to the boy. "Mrs Urquart."

"And she's not in a cage because-"

Giving them a horrified, offended look, the boy repeats, "A cage? The bus isn't even half-full! She's not bothering anyone by sitting here."

"Excuse me," the young witch with her children in tow says, "why exactly have you stopped this bus, and why are you bothering this little boy about his pet? My wife works in the Ghoul Task Force, and due to stunts like this, people are getting too scared to contact them. There's been an outbreak of ghoul-related injuries. I need to get my daughter to her cello lesson, and I need stuff to make a cake for my father-in-law's birthday dinner."

Shawn has dealt with enough protective, irritated mothers to know he and Aurelia need to get off the Knight Bus quickly.

0

"You're late," Gran calls from the kitchen. Coming in, she glances down. "Minerva, why are you in animagus form?"

After returning to human form, McGonagall explains, "The ministry stopped the Knight Bus. Your grandson handled things very well, however."

"I think most of the credit should go to that witch with the two children," Neville says

Gran starts floating things to their proper place and gives him a sad smile. "There's an owl in the kitchen for you, dear."

He goes to the kitchen and promptly rushes out after seeing the owl.

"Neville?"

"Gran, that isn't Errol, Pig, or Hedwig. Unless it's from Hogwarts, I don't think it should be here!"

Withdrawing her wand, McConagall goes into the kitchen.

Gran grabs his hand.

"There's no danger, Augusta!" Coming back out, McGonagall says, "Based on the issue of The Quibbler, I'd say it's safe to assume the owl belongs to Miss Lovegood."

"Oh," Neville happily says, "she must be back from Sweden or Switzerland."

0

At the station, he asks, "Are you going to be okay, Gran?"

She nods but looks scared. "Be safe," she says. "Owl me right away if something bad is going on."

"I promise," he says. Squeezing her hand, he adds, "If you need to talk about anything, you can always owl me.”

"Thank you, Neville.” She kisses his forehead. "Onto the train, now."

He boards and soon hears, "All right, Neville?"

"Hullo, Colin," he says. "Where's Dennis?"

"He's trying to find Millicent Bulstrode," Colin answers with a slight frown. "He's really excited about being able to officially go into Hogsmeade this year. And er, well- aside from working for Umbridge, she's never-" He sighs. "I've already loaded up on acid pops."

Neville reckons this a good idea on Colin's part and sympathetically pats the younger boy on the shoulder.

Giving him a smile, Colin says, "I'm going to try to find a seat for us. It's nice seeing you."

"You, too," Neville says.

He finds an empty compartment, sits down, and opens his copy of the Daily Prophet.

The picture of Teller Bornuk shows him bowing from the lobby of Gringotts.

When Neville was younger, he always thought, despite being taller than the goblin, Teller Bornuk was somewhat physically intimidating. Now, though, looking at the picture and remembering what Voldemort looked like, Neville's painfully aware how tiny and physically weak the man is and finds himself desperately wishing Teller Bornuk had listened to Gran and tried to push for goblins to be able to own wands.

"Hello," a dreamy voice says.

Closing the paper, Neville looks up and smiles. "Hullo, Luna. Would you like to sit in here?"

"Yes, please," Luna says. "Would you like a copy of The Quibbler? I saw Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. She took one. Dean, however, politely declined."

"That'd be nice," Neville says.

As she's handing one to him, the door opens. "Neville, Luna," Harry says. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Luna gets up and sits down next to Neville so Harry can have the other side of the compartment.

"Hullo, Harry," Neville says.

He’s determined not to think of Peter Pettigrew. Harry and the others didn't keep it from him to be mean, he knows. They were trying to protect him, and since he's had time to process things, he can't say for sure they and his gran and Professor McGonagall didn't have the right idea. He can't say he would have been able to handle such news back then.

Harry gives him a sad smile.

"Would you care for a copy of The Quibbler?"

0

After the feast, ignoring the glares Ron is sending towards Dean, Seamus says, "Dad and Mam got me a car! I'll get me driver's license not long after I get me apparition one."

"Can it fly," Neville inquires.

"No, it's just a regular car, though Mam's put up some protective charms and an anti-inflation charm on the tires. Dad wanted her to make sure it never ran out of gas, but Mam's said that I'll have to pay for my own once I finish Hogwarts."

"What about you, Dean," Harry asks.

"I got an owl of my own," Dean says. "Scoth loves to pose for sketches."

This causes another glare from Ron, but Harry prods him, and he excitedly declares, "I got a new broom! Oh, and Harry got more clothes.

"What about you, Neville," Dean asks.

"Besides my new wand, I got an enchanted razor.”

He hasn't really grown any hair on his face, yet, but the point is, he's almost a man, and Uncle Algie has recognised this.

0

During free period, Neville looks down at the odd-looking creature in the muggle photo. "And muggles can really see this?"

"Yes," Luna answers. She bows to one the hippogriffs and holds out a dead ferret. "Many of them are quite protective of muggles. One of them almost blinded Dad. He was alright, though."

"Er, I'm glad." Handing the picture back, he asks, "Are you and your dad worried about Voldemort being back?"

"Yes," she answers. Sitting down, she tells him, "Dad's the product of a muggle-born and a muggle, and Mum was muggle-born. Then, there's the fact we won't stop publishing articles supporting Harry."

"Thanks for that," he says. "Harry needs all the support he can get."

"Is your grandmother doing all right?"

Shaking his head, he tells her about Teller Bornuk. Taking a deep breath, he says, "You know, when Sirius Black tried to attack Pettigrew that night, the next day- before Hedwig took off, I said, 'I love you, Oak.' It wasn't the first time I'd said that, but I felt it was important to say it then. When I thought- even though losing him hurt, I was still glad I said it."

"But," he continues, "I don't think Gran and Teller Bornuk ever said it to each other."

Luna sits quietly for a moment. "That's the sort of regret a person never fully gets over," she notes. "All you can do is help her heal as much as possible. Every day, even without such painful regrets, Dad struggles with the sadness of losing Mum. So do I. But together, we still manage to make a whole life, even with large pieces missing."

Nodding, Neville looks over and smiles. "Thanks, Luna." 

She starts to say something, but Harry suddenly appears. "Hello, Harry."

Harry blinks. "Luna, Neville. Don't tell her," he hisses before ducking down behind a tree.

Romilda Vane appears. "Oh, it's you two," she says with an eyebrow raised. "Haven't seen Harry, have you?"

"He quite likes Quidditch," Luna answers.

"Right, why didn't I think of that? Probably practising on the Quidditch field.” She wanders off.

Neville grins. "That was brilliant, Luna."

"Yeah," Harry agrees. "Thanks, Luna." 

She nods. "I'll let you talk to Neville privately. I need to go talk to the mermen; there's been an outbreak of Dabberblimps lately."

She skips off.

Shaking his head, Neville stands up. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Nodding, Harry heads back to the castle with him. "Look, Neville- Right now, I don't know what the plan for defeating Voldemort is," he says. "But when the time comes, I'm probably going to need your help. Where it counts, you're nothing like Pettigrew."

"Alright," he agrees. "Just tell me what I can do when you're ready."

Harry looks surprised, and Neville says, "Harry, I'm not angry, anymore. I know that you and the others didn't do it to hurt me. You were trying to keep me from being hurt even more. Just, will you promise me, no matter what, from now on, you'll be honest with me?"

"I promise," Harry says. He reaches over to clasp his shoulder. "Thank you, Neville."

0

An unknown owl lands in front of Neville.

"Me?"

The owl blinks and moves forward a bit more.  

Carefully, Neville reaches over to unwrap the package. Inside is a watering cup made of silver. It takes his breath away.

There's no note.

Remembering Katie Bell and the cursed necklace, he picks it up by the wrappings, quickly takes it to McGonagall's office, and kicks the door with his foot.

"Mister Longbottom," she says.

"This came by owl, Professor," he tells her. "There wasn't a note."

"And you decided to foolishly carry it here rather than have someone fetch me," she scolds.

Floating it out of his hands, she directs it onto her desk.

"I d-didn't touch it," he protests.

"You very well could have accidentally done so," she snaps. Withdrawing a pair of thick gloves from her desk, she continues, "You could have dropped it, causing someone else to pick it up before you could stop them."

He shivers at the thought. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

"You shouldn't have even unwrapped it. Oh.”

She suddenly drops it.

"Professor-"

Motioning for him to stop, she picks it up and brings it over. "I'm fine.”

There's a series of numbers.

"We need to go over to Augusta's at once. That's the serial number Bornuk uses."

Trying not to let the hope come too quickly, he starts, "Professor, if you know it, doesn't that mean that-"

"Embedded in his serial number is the date your grandmother first suspected she was pregnant with your father," McGonagall answers. She takes him over to the fireplace. "Only three people know that date."

The fact Teller Bornuk is alive sinks in as the green flames whisk him away. 

0

Holding Dean’s hand, Ginny orders, "Neville, hold Luna's hand.”

He starts to protest- he understands she often holds Luna's to keep her from wandering off into the Forbidden Forest, but-

Then, he sees Luna's face.

"Alright," he agrees.

"I need to get some new robes for Slughorn's Christmas party," Dean somewhat loudly says.

From what Neville's seen, there's been a lot of problems recently. Seamus keeps getting irritated with the amount of time Dean's spending with Ginny, Ginny is constantly snapping at Dean, and Dean is hurt and trying his best to make them both happy. The only good is thing is Seamus and Ginny don't seem to have any hard feelings towards one another. 

Sometimes, Neville wonders why he can't have a girlfriend like everyone else, but then, he witnesses all the drama and privately feels superior about the fact he doesn't have to worry about any of it.

"I'm just glad Malfoy won't be there," he comments.

Ginny looks over. "Are you going? Do you have a date, Neville?"

"No," he answers. "I mean, I'll be there but only as a waiter. Slughorn offered extra-credit."

Frowning, Ginny says, "You have the best Herbology grades in our year. I still think you should keep arguing."

"And there was Lupin's ivy," Dean adds. "Everyone thought it'd end up dead."

Feeling grateful, Neville says, "It's just not really something worth fighting for. Gran would dead proud, but I don't need him to help me start up a plant shop, and unless Slughorn's going to want credit at it, there's not anything in it for him."

"I've never had credit at shop before," Luna comments. "Will there be snarfalumps?"

"Probably," he answers. "Do you like them?"

"I don't know," she answers. "We have snargaluffs in our garden, but I've always wondered what having a snarfalump would be like."

"Well, the main difference between them is..."

0

It’s incredibly late.

"Ron," Neville asks, "was Bellatrix Lestrange there?"

"Yes," Harry answers. He drops a bag on the floor. "Thanks for doing this, Neville."

Blinking, Ron looks around.

"We're at Neville's, Ron," Harry explains. "Everyone's alright, but Bellatrix Lestrange set the Burrow on fire."

"Where's Hermione?"

"In London, with her parents."

Gran leads Mr Weasley over. "Harry Potter and your boy will be fine, Arthur. Neville, take Ron to the guestroom; he's liable to fall over at any minute."

He and Harry comply.

"Is Ginny sleeping with Neville," Ron asks. "Don't think Mum would approve."

"Ron, Ginny's with the twins, at their flat."

"Right. And where's Bill and Fleur?"

"Tonks' flat," Harry says while helping Ron get settled into bed.

"What about the animals," Neville asks.

"Thankfully, I sent a letter to Hermione earlier. Pig and Errol are at the twins'. Honestly, I don't know if the pigs are alright or not." He sighs. "Can fire hurt ghouls?"

"No, he'll be fine," Neville assures him. "Er, but he'll likely throw things at people once the fire's put out." Seeing Harry's getting ready to take the foot of the bed, he says, "Harry, you're sleeping in my room."

At Harry's look, he says, "D-don't worry, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Neville, I'm not sure there's a nice way to put this, but: No. Your ivy will likely steal my glasses, again; that plant you got last year, I'll probably accidentally poke it and be covered in stinksap, again. And that one plant, it makes me sneeze, cough, and cry. If it's all the same to you and your grandmother, I'll just do what I did at the Burrow and sleep with Ron."

"In the ivy's defence, it was bored. Once you gave it those muggle blocks, it was happy. I-it still plays with those, you know."

Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Harry sits down.

Mr Weasley and Gran come in. "I'm going to make sure Molly's okay."

"Okay, Mr Weasley," Harry says. "Don't worry."

Leaning down, Mr Weasley kisses Ron on the head, and Neville feels a warmness in his heart. Then, he hugs Harry. "Stay safe. Look after my son.

"Always."

Briefly clasping him on the shoulder, Mr Weasley and Gran leave.

0

Harry wakes up first and goes to the kitchen.

Mrs Longbottom is fixing breakfast.

"Can I help you? I'm used to making breakfast at my aunt and uncle's."

"That'd be nice." She hands him a pan. "Get some eggs. We're doing poached. Don't boil them," she firmly orders.

For a moment, the sharpness of her tone puts him on the defensive, but then, he remembers.

Pettigrew loved hard-boiled eggs. Neville once refused to speak to Hermione for a week when she made him let a Ravenclaw boy have the last one from the Gryffindor table due to his own table being out. Her reasonable point Oak had plenty of other foods he liked was soundly ignored.

"I'm sorry about Pettigrew, Mrs Longbottom."

She makes a noise he can't identify. "He helped kill your parents and struck a horrible emotional blow to my grandson and me. You can't be blamed for anything he did."

"He wanted to find a way into Hogwarts, so that he could be close to me."

"Blame him for that, then," she replies. "When we first found him, he was half-dead. If I'd known he was really human, of course, I'd never have killed him. But that day, I saw a half-dead, possibly diseased rat, and I thought about taking Neville inside and going back out to kill it. Once we were told he'd survive, I never thought I'd regret not doing that."

"You loved him, too," Harry asks.

"Yes," she answers. Setting the plate of pancakes and bacon down, she continues, "If only because of the effect he had on my grandson. Neville was such a lonely child. He'd either shy away from other children or he'd babble about our garden and new facts he learned about flowers. When we got O- Pettigrew, it wasn't long before I saw a change."

Laughing slightly, she says, "I've never spoiled Neville, but I didn't have much of a choice in spoiling that bastard. My grandson would use any tactic he could, the silent treatment, yelling, threatening to run away, if he felt Oak wasn't being properly taken care of."

"He did that at Hogwarts, too," Harry tells her.

"Good morning." Neville stumbles in, and Harry notices his ears are rather red and stretched.

"Morning, Neville."

"You're up early," Mrs Longbottom comments.

"The pixies got in, again, Gran. I closed the door to Ron and Harry's room."

"Sit down and eat," Mrs Longbottom tells them.

Then, she grabs her wand and heads towards her grandson's bedroom.

0

Again, Neville finds himself in front of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Stupe-"

His wand flies out of his hand, and she presses him against the wall with the wand pressed against his throat. "Foolish boy," she murmurs. Her dark eyes pour into his. "Never hesitate. Never go for the soft option. Hasn't granmummy taught you anything?"

He stays quiet, feels his body shaking, and wonders if this is how he's going to die. He always thought death would sneak up on him and take him before he could even realise it was coming.

Suddenly, the wand is no longer against his throat.

In shock, he watches Millicent Bulstrode, clad in flannel pyjamas and barefoot, whack Bellatrix Lestrange repeatedly with a broomstick.

"Oh," Lestrange cackles. "I see what you are. Dirty little mixed-blood hag!"

Neville starts to move forward as best he can with his injuries

Bulstrode responds, "You and everyone else. I'm Hogwarts' dirty little secret."

"I wouldn't say little," Lestrange sneers before taking a direct hit to the nose.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lestrange's wand flies away, and Neville sees Blaise Zabini is the one who cast the disarming spell.

Unfortunately, Neville happened to step right in front of Lestrange when the spell was cast, and her wand bounced off him and flew down the hallway rather than being caught by Zabini.

Lestrange uses wandless magic to force Bulstrode aside, races off, and grabs her wand before any of them can reach her.

She disappears in a cloud of black smoke. 

"Do you know who took your wand," Zabini asks Bulstrode.

"A hufflepuff," she casually answers.

"Of course," Zabini mutters and shoots a glare at Neville.

Unable to believe what's being said, Neville finds himself wanting to protest.

"Best get Longbottom to the hospital wing," Zabinin adds.

Seeing the sleeve on Bulstrode's right arm is ripped off and a makeshift bandage of sorts is wrapped around one part with blood staining through, Neville blurts out, "You're bleeding.”

Dodging the broomstick, Zabini steps on Bulstrode’s feet and unwraps the bandage.

In harsh, stark letters the word _Hag_ is carved into the fleshy underside of her arm.

Taking a deep breath, Neville focuses on not throwing up.

"The hufflepuff," Zabini quietly asks.

"No," she answers. Pressing her arm against her stomach, she says, "A death eater. I am what I am, Zabini. Let's get Longbottom to Pomfrey."

"You have to-" Zabini starts.

"I have to find the golden-handed death eater who stole Yumiko," she interrupts. "And then, I have to-" She pauses. "Dammit. I have to get home. Some owner I am."

"No one's going to blame you for putting humans- well, for putting your Being family above an animal," Zabini says.

They all stop and lean against a wall as a flying book zooms through the hall. 

"Wait," Neville says. "Gold hand? What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look," Bulstrode irritably answers. "Balding, I think. Fat. Think his eyes were blue."

Wonderful, Neville thinks. Pettigrew's not only attacking the school, he's done something to a student's pet.

He briefly wonders if the Slytherin girl's cat ever tried to hurt Pettigrew in rat form bu realises it doesn't really matter if this is the case or not.

0

"Britain isn't safe for non-purebloods anymore." 

Hermione gives him a sad smile. "I don't think it ever was, not really. Besides, I know a half-blood and a pureblood who can't do anything without a muggle-born girl around."

"I reckon that's always been the case." Neville squeeze her hand. "Only it's really a half-blood and two purebloods. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have survived my first year here."

Seamus comes into the dorm with Luna.

She sits down next to him and shares a nod with Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

At the party celebrating Bill Weasley’s wedding, Ginny hugs him. "Hey, Neville.”

"Hey," he says. "Are you doing okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? One brother is a complete prat, and one brother is bringing a tall bag of Phlegm into the family."

Not sure what to say to cheer her up, he asks, "Is Luna here? Has she done anything to make everyone laugh?"

Giggling, Ginny nods. "She's here, and apparently, we had an infestation of nargles. But she took care of it. And one of the first things she asked was if you'd be here."

Nodding, he says, "Sorry. I just felt that I should go to the dedication with Gran."

Sighing, she says, "Neville, that wasn't a veiled- I meant that Luna seems to fancy you."

He laughs, and then, sees the look suggesting she's close to hexing him. "C'mon, Ginny. Me and Luna aren't even really friend-friends. I imagine she was just curious. I sent her an owl, too, telling her that I'd probably go to Moody's grave dedication."

McGonagall had been the one to firmly veto the idea. She'd given him some gold, put him on the Knight Bus, and ordered him to bring Gran a piece of cake.

Shaking her head, Ginny says, "You're an idiot, Neville. And unfortunately, I'm a bloody maid in this sham of a marriage. See you later." She kisses him on the cheek.

0

After they finish dancing, Luna says, "This is the first wedding I've ever been to.”

"I went to one when I was little," Neville tells her. "That was before Pettigrew, though. Er, somehow, I managed to accidentally break an expensive glass swan. After that, Gran always left me with Uncle Algie or the Weasleys."

"Do you ever feel pity for him?"

The question strikes uncomfortably close, and Neville sips his butterbeer.

"Sometimes," he finally answers.

"Would you like to dance, again?"

"Sure.” He stands up and holds out his hand. "Thanks for dancing with me, Luna."

"You're a very good dancer," she replies. "Michelangelo, the tomcat who taught me how to skip properly, tried to teach me to dance, as well. I've never quite mastered it."

"The dance you were doing with your dad was interesting."

"It helps repel the Wrackspurts. If you'd like, I can teach you."

There's a crash, and they jump and turn to see a glowing ball in the middle of the room.

"The ministry has fallen," the ball announces.

Neville grabs Luna's hand and looks around for her father.

"The minister of magic is dead."

Seeing Xenophilius Lovegood, Neville starts pushing through.

"They are coming."

With his wand drawn, Neville tells the Lovegoods, "Go. I'll be fine."

He watches in relief as Mr Lovegood apparates away with Luna.

Looking around, he sees Ginny fighting a death eater and runs over.

0

After what seems like hours of arguing of whether he’ll go to Hogwarts or not, Gran declares, "If you leave, don't bother coming back."

Neville tries to ignore the sharp pain of fear and hurt going through him. "I d-don't think you mean that, Gran, but e-even if you do, fine. Mum and Dad-"

"Are as safe as they can be!"

"Gran, I'm a pureblood. Whatever that really even means, and it doesn't make me better than anyone, but some people are stupid. Mum and Dad, Dumbledore, you, and a lot of others- they fought so that no one could hurt people like Hermione and Dean and the Creeveys. They said, 'No, I'm not better than these people just because of my blood, and I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt them.' I'm seventeen, now, and I can't let what happened be for nothing."

"N-Neville," she says with tears in her eyes.

Reaching out, he hugs her. "I'm terrified, Gran," he says. "But I'm not going to change mind. Please, come to the station with me."

0

Soon after school starts, he finds himself in the Room of Requirement staring at the Creevey brothers in bewilderment.

"All right, Neville?"

"Er- Hullo, Colin. Dennis.”

"Ginny gave us directions," Colin explains. He holds up his DA coin. "We made Mum and Dad cash our in our uni savings and go to Canada."

"Is Millicent Bulstrode okay," Dennis quietly asks with a painful streak of desperation for an answer Neville would give a lot to be able to give him.

"I don't know," he gently answers. "She didn't come."

Dennis nods miserably but bravely says, "I imagine that's for the best.”

The last time Neville had seen Bulstrode, she was flooing away from the hospital wing with her mum and grandmum in tow.

Before Neville can say anything else, Dennis seems to brighten. Tugging his brother's shirt, he says, "Colin, show Neville the picture! We- we met this really nice goblin- he let Colin take his picture."

"He knew you," Colin says.

Neville can't help but wince when he looks down. Teller Bornuk is near unrecognisable with a broken nose, two black eyes, and several scratches on his face. He's sitting on a carpet, and Neville doesn't know if he's just sitting oddly or if there's something wrong with one of his legs.

"We flew," Dennis continues. "But we couldn't find Dean."

He desperately hopes Dean is alive, if only so both Ginny and Seamus can take turns killing him. He'd given his DA coin to Seamus. He'd left his family in the dead of the night without even telling Seamus. The only clue he was still alive was a note.

Neville reckons everyone has to do what they think is best, but his sympathy for Dean is rather low when it's him, not the other boy, who has to force Seamus to eat, go to bed, and not mouth off to the Carrows. He's the one who has to wake up to the sound of Seamus crying and face the reality he’s unable to do anything but crawl into bed with Seamus and rub his back.

"Did he mention where he was going?"

"No," Colin says. He shakes his head when Neville tries to hand the picture back. "Sorry. You can keep the picture."

0

He’s going to the library when he hears, "I don't care!"

Neville looks down.

A floor or two below, Blaise Zabini stands scowling at a house-elf.

The house-elf, however, seems unimpressed. "The others, they can protect Sir and his mother!"

"You have a much higher opinion of your species than I do," Zabini coldly retorts.

"His house-elves don't want him here," a quiet voice says.

Startled, Neville turns to see a fifth-year Slytherin girl.

"They can't apparate in; after Potter's second year, the anti-apparition wards were tightened, only relaxed for elf employees. If they could, they'd forcibly take him. They're doing the next best thing and having the elf employees harass him."

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Her laugh is bitter. "I have a barrister mum, a stay-at-home dad, three little siblings, and a talent for genealogy forging. Be seeing you."

She walks away and disappears into a classroom before he can say anything.

0

Luna’s dreamy voice shakes him out of his thoughts. "Should we do anything?"

Sighing, he looks at the body-bound Seamus floating in the air.

Earlier, Seamus had repeatedly punched the wall and ignored the blood and rapidly disappearing skin. Dennis had been the one to find him, and while Lavender comforted the little boy, Padma had body-bound Seamus. Neville isn't sure if she also put him up in the air, or if someone else is responsible.

"We need to," he answers.

The problem is, he doesn't know what. Seamus almost seems like he wants to die, at times. Neville remembers his own night of being body-bound, feels great empathy for the other boy, and yet is still reluctant to let him down.

He doesn't know what this will do to Seamus's mental state, but right now, it's keeping him from causing even more physical damage.

"We're all lost."

Looking over, he takes in Luna. "I've always been lost," he says and finds he’s not even sure what he's saying makes any damn sense. "But I've never had to deal with so many other people being lost, too."

She nods and reaches over to take his hand. "I suppose all we can do is try our hardest and hope for the best. If Seamus becomes too damaged, we'll need to put him with all those who won't be staying."

"Yeah," he answers.

They're teaching defence, but if the battle comes to Hogwarts, everyone under seventeen, minus Ginny and Luna, will be body-bound and locked into the Room if it comes down to it. Harry never wanted child soldiers running around; he only wanted to help prepare people for if they had to protect themselves and their loved ones. 

0

"Did they really think that would work?"

Some part of him feels guilty for his lack of concern and anger, but as he looks down at the paper, he can't help but feel a sense of disbelief and exasperation.

The Carrows sent someone to kidnap Gran.

Gran had promptly slashed Dawlish's vocal cords, broken both legs and arms and his spine, stuffed his wand into her handbag, and left him behind. The pixies who hid in the garden bushes had either gotten into the house or been let in, and Neville imagines they had great fun.

Gran never raised her wand or hand to him or his dad, but this doesn’t mean Neville doesn’t know she's incredibly capable of causing physical pain.

Looking as tired as ever, Ernie Macmillan shrugs.

No one talks about the fact Justin might be dead. He's never answered his DA coin, might not even have it, and unlike Dean, he didn't leave a note when he slipped out in the middle of the night.

Hannah Abbott reaches over to hug Ernie and says, "Neville, we've been doing some research on your goblin friend."

Offering them each a cauldron cake, he says, "Thank you. Have you f-found anything?"

"He likely has a secret-keeper to something," Ernie says. "Voldemort doesn't kill until he gets his information. If Bornuk entrusted the information, whatever it is, with a secret-keeper, he couldn't tell, no matter what. He could tell who the secret-keeper was, though. Voldemort trying to figure that out is what gave him enough time to manage to escape."

"Goblins don't believe in secret-keepers, though," Neville says. "And Teller Bornuk- he's a strong believer in creatures sticking to their own magic."

"Might be the lesser of two evils," Hannah points out. "If he thought the information could be of real value to the Dark Lord-"

"His name is Voldemort, Hannah! Snatchers aren't going to come to Hogwarts, and even if they did, they can't get in here!"

Sighing tiredly, Hannah simply kisses him on the cheek. "Of real value," she continues, "he might have decided going against his principles was the best thing to do."     

"Sorry," Ernie says in almost a whisper.

"I'm here," she tells him. "I'm here."

Ernie reaches up to put one of his hands on hers, and Neville is struck by how much they look like brother and sister. Feeling intrusive, he nevertheless asks, "What information could he have?"

It's not him, Gran, or his parents, he knows. Uncle Algie is their secret-keeper, and he’s safely in Russia. He doubts Teller Bornuk would go through so much trouble to hide Uncle Algie's location, just as he doubts Voldemort would go through so much trouble to extract it.

"Bornuk was very popular," Hannah says. "Mum loved him. I was always a bit scared of him, but he was never anything but kind. It's possible he knows something about a customer."

She blinks back tears, and Ernie shifts so she's curled up against his chest.

"Thank you," Neville says. "I'll talk to the two of you later."

Hannah's mostly been holding up, but every now and then, she'll be overcome by grief for her mother, and Ernie will be the only one who can touch her. Being hugged tightly seems to be the only thing to truly give her any comfort.

0

Finding himself in a body-bind, Neville reckons this is payback.

"Luna was taken off the train."

He can't breathe.

Seamus sighs. "I really am sorry, mate."

Someone else comes over, and Neville finds himself looking into Ginny Weasley's eyes and sees the light hitting her hair. "Neville, we're going to release you, but please, talk to us before you do anything."

Suddenly, he can move, but he still can't breathe, and he takes giant breaths. Someone casts a bubble-charm around his head, and eventually, his breathing returns to normal, though his heart still hurts painfully.

"I-I n-need t-to-" He takes another deep breath. "I need t-to talk to her father. Old Xeno is brilliant and a good man, but he's going to need someone. First Luna's mum-" Closing his eyes, he tells himself repeatedly not to think of such things. Luna will be fine, she's brilliant and kind and too strange to die by the hands of death eaters. "And now, h-her."

"Neville-"

"Was she the only one taken?"

"Thankfully, yes," Ginny answers.

Neville turns.

Seamus is bloody and bruised, his face is unrecognisable, and it's obvious sitting is painful for him.

"Seamus tried to stop them," Ginny tells him. "They took his wand- and then, he attacked them without it. Eventually, they stopped cursing him and just stunned him.”

"Thank you," Neville says. He starts to reach over to clasp Seamus's shoulder but stops when he sees Seamus tense. "Seamus, let Padma heal you as best she can. Do we need to try to get you a wand?"

"No," Ginny answers. She signals for Padma. "They gave it back. Seamus, if you want to help Neville get to Xeno's and back safely, you need to cooperate with Padma."

0

The plan is for him to wait until morning, but taking a leaf from Dean and Justin’s book, he slips out during the night.

"Running away?"

He looks over to see the Slytherin girl with a thestral sitting beside her.

"Won't stop you," she says. "Don't particularly care what you do."

"No," he answers. "I'm coming back. You can see them, too?"

"See what?"

"The creature beside you, the one standing next to me," he answers.

"No.” She looks on both sides of her, and then, at the area around him. "I know something's sitting beside me, but it's invisible. I think it gave me a pumpkin, once."

The thestral nods its head.

He doesn't have time for this. Digging his coin out, he sends a message there might trouble, climbs up onto the thestral, and leaves.

0

With his wand drawn, he carefully enters the unlocked house.

"Mr Lovegood? It's Neville Longbottom, a friend of Luna's. You saw me at the wedding," he calls. "If you're here, would you give me a sign you're alright?"

He stands still and tries to listen.

"Sir? I-"

He hears something, rushes towards it, and opens the door to find Xenophilius determinedly-

"Accio knife!"

Once the knife is put in his pocket, he quickly withdraws the medikit Padma all but forced him to start carrying at the start of the year.

He's going to thank her profusely once he gets back.

"Foolish boy," Xenophilius mutters. "If you're truly a friend of my Luna's, you'll let-"

"Kill yourself," Neville says. "Mr Lovegood, I want Luna back. More than that, I-I'd like her back not completely- How in the bloody hell could you do this to her?"

Immediately, he feels guilty, but the guilt doesn't do much to stop the anger.

Xenophilius's eyes are silver like his daughter's.

"They won't give her back unless I print damning articles on Harry Potter. Try to lure him out. Either way, I condemn my daughter. If I don't, they kill Luna. If I do, she has to live with the stain of my betrayal for the rest of her life. In the end, even Dumbledore couldn't escape his sins; everyone knows. But if I take myself out of the equation, she has a chance. She's always been fairly persuasive, my Luna. She can convince them that she's valuable in other ways."

The anger drains out. Neville's never given it much thought, but he's always known he'd die to save Gran or Uncle Algie. Luna would be absolutely devastated, and he's sure there's a flaw to Xenophilius's logic somewhere, but the man's just trying to save his daughter. 

"Look, I c-can h-help you. Harry's a good man."

He pauses.

Harry is a man, now. So are Ron, Dean, and Seamus. He always thought his last year at Hogwarts would be with all four of them, listening to them talk about their futures, seeing them with their girlfriends or boyfriends, celebrating the fact, through all the blown up potions, accidental fires, slugs, and efforts of Malfoy and Voldemort, they'd managed to survive.

Instead, Harry, Ron, and Dean are on the run, and Seamus, at times, seems perilously close to trying what Xenophilius just did.

"And he'll understand. He'll help you."

If Harry doesn't, Neville will never speak to him again. He'll find his own way to help the Lovegoods.

0

After they work out something resembling a plan and Neville gives Xeno his DA coin, he hesitates in leaving.

"I'm trusting you to help with my Luna," Xenophilius says. "Trust needs to be mutual. I give my word, I'll keep living."

Reluctantly, Neville shakes his hand and leaves.

He desperately hopes this isn't a mistake.

0

One night, everything is relatively calm.

Seamus is too busy arguing with a younger Slytherin about something religious to be caught up in his usual worry for Dean, the even younger kids are all taking refuge in watching the theological debate, and he, Ginny, and Dennis are going through some family pictures of Neville’s.

Dennis giggles.

"What's so funny," Ginny inquires with a smile.

"They want to kiss," Dennis announces. He covers his mouth and looks back-and-forth between the picture and the wall.

Laughing, Neville looks down at the picture of Gran and Teller Bornuk. His dad had taken it when he was still in a student. In a vault, sitting together, Gran is wearing her vulture hat, and Teller Bornuk is sorting through her coins. Every few seconds, the two will look at one another.

"I don't think so," Neville says. "They're a lot like Ron and Her-"

He hears Ginny’s concerned tone prodding, “Neville?”

Looking down at the picture, he asks, "Ginny, what does it say about me that I suddenly want to kill Bornuk?"

"What, you really think-"

"It's obvious," Dennis insists with another giggle.

0

Earlier, Seamus had left with a curt word to Padma.

Now, an hour later, Neville is too relieved to have found him, seemingly unharmed, to be anything but tired.

He sits down.

Seamus looks over. "Gonna tell me you understand?"

"No."

His grandmother is on the run, Luna's father could decide at any minute to go back on his word, Teller Bornuk and a good number of students may or may not be alive, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione; none of them have ever responded to their DA coins. Even with Luna, there's a chance she's not really alive.

He's mostly trained himself to do things without thinking and let the fear turn into bursts of energy, but when he does stop to think, he finds himself terrified to the point of being panic-stricken.

Even with all this, he knows he can't understand what it's like for Seamus. Hermione is a bloody talented witch, and Seamus's dad is a muggle. And Dean isn't bad at magic by any means, but he's possibly all alone and being chased by extremely talented witches and wizards.

Apparently, this is the right answer. Seamus passes the bottle of firewhiskey over.

Neville desperately misses the days when the others gave him sweets. He wishes he'd never let Malfoy make him feel bad about it. He wishes he'd done the alternate assignment Professor Sprout offered in his third year.

He regrets many things.

"'m a coward."

"I don't know what your definition of a coward is, but I reckon it's different from mine," Neville says.

The firewhiskey burns his throat and makes him cough.

After witnessing Seamus stand up in the middle of the Great Hall, apologise to Harry, and admit Harry was right, Neville thinks it'd take something huge to ever make him apply the word 'coward' to Seamus Finnegan.

"Besides," he adds, "I begged to be in Hufflepuff. Did half the things I did because that's what Gryffindors are 'posed to."

"What'd'ya call what yer doin', now?"

"Thinking of my mum and dad," he answers. "I mean, I think about the others, too, but..."

He tells Seamus the story.

"Ah," Seamus says. "Ya know, me mam's a seamstress. Made dress robes for me and Dean, both. And da', he's a professor. Theology, writes paper after paper, teaches class after class, always reading book after book, probably worst than 'Mione. Now, me mam, she's taken down aurors and cursed death eaters. But Da', he's just a regular bloke, ya know. Probably couldn't even defend himself against another muggle. But I'd hex anyone who called 'im a coward. Dean, he ain't a fighter, not really, wants to be 'n artist, maybe wait tables."

Sitting quietly, he wonders if he should cut Seamus off.

"Always hated the stories- ones where someone is 'illing to risk their lives. Don't want anyone risking their life for me," Seamus grouses. "Non- Nothin' wrong with just being 'n ordinary person, goin' 'bout life, yeah?"

"Yeah," Neville says. He looks over. "Guess that's why they make people like Harry, and why they make people like us. So that ordinary people don't have to deal with all this when it happens."

Seamus looks over and smiles slightly.

Neville's struck by the shade of his hair and eyes.

Before he can think, they're both leaning towards one another.

The kiss is nice, somewhat awkward, and when he feels his hand on Seamus's neck, he's jolted back to reality and pulls away. "Shay- Seamus," he says.

"Sorry," Shay mutters.

"I'm not complaining," he points out. "Look, I'm not Dean, alright? And er, even though that- well, I thought it was nice, I'm not sure I like boys in that way. It's always been girls for me."

Seamus looks at him and reaches over to squeeze his hand. "Was nice," he says with a nod. "Jus', don't tell Dean, yeah?"

"I promise," he says.

0

"Neville!"

Coming out of the bathroom, he looks up to see Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah, and Ernie waiting for him. Ever since the first appeared, the three have been almost inseparable.

"They're back," Hannah tells him.

"Who's-"

"What do you mean, he tried to fight snatchers bare-handed," Dean's voice yells.

Rushing into one of the rooms within the Room, he sees Dean and Luna sitting together with Dean's arms around Seamus.

They’re both severely underfed and look dead-tired, but they’ve both undeniably _alive_.

Standing, Luna says, "Neville.”

He reaches over and fiercely hugs her.

Then, he realises what he's doing.

"Er, s-sorry."

She smiles. "I'm quite happy to see you, too."

Sighing in relief, he sits down. After Xenophilius was thrown in Azkaban, Ginny kept assuring him Luna would be fine, but neither of them had much hope.

"Neville," Dean says, "me and Griphook ran into another goblin."

Then, Dean sighs and looks down.

"Griphook is dead," Luna whispers. "He and Dean trusted one another with their lives."

"Anyway," Dean continues, "his name was Bornuk."

"I know him! Did he tell you why he was on the run?"

For a moment, Dean hesitates.

"Dean, please," Neville urges. "My gran went through hell for months when he was first kidnapped."

"He didn't tell me, no," Dean answers, "but Griphook and me talked about it, and he reckoned that Bornuk was guilty of pursuing a witch or wizard. The Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort," Seamus corrects. "Taboo doesn't apply, here."

"V-Voldemort probably kidnapped him so that he could get into the person's vault."

A memory comes to Neville.

When he was thirteen, Gran took him to his parents' vault. Pettigrew managed to trigger an alarm when he did something to a necklace there. Neville doubts the necklace is important, but what if Pettigrew saw something that was? He'd have told Voldemort.

"Anyway, we tried to get him to travel with us, but he refused. He wouldn't take any food, but I managed to sneak some into his bag." Dean gives him a sad smile. "Asked about you. He seemed proud when I told you how brilliant you are at Herbology."

"Thanks, Dean." He reaches over to clasp his hand.

0

After everyone has parted, Luna starts gently tracing his face.

"It's- l-looks worse than it is," Neville says. "We're trying our best to save the healing potions for emergencies, and regular spells don't work against what the Carrows do."

"Do you think your grandmother is the one Teller Bornuk was pursuing?"

Leaning back, he answers, "I reckon they might be in love. Only, Bornuk is a coward. I know Gran. Can't imagine her being too scared to take a risk."

"You like him."

"Gran comes first." He looks over. "I'm glad you're back, Luna."

"So am I." She looks thoughtful. "Neville, whenever I mentioned Dad, Ron seemed very disgruntled. Do you think he might have done something to upset him?"

There's absolutely no way Neville is telling her about Xenophilius's almost suicide. Some part of him thinks maybe he should, but he can't bring himself to do it. If her father thinks it's best she know, then, he can tell her.

"After you were first kidnapped," he says, "I went to your house. Your dad and I talked, and I told him to do what Voldemort wanted."

Feeling guilt clenching him, he continues, "Harry and them visited him, and he contacted us on the DA coin. We had a vote, and we told him to trigger the Taboo."

"That explains why Ginny is so sad and reluctant to look at me," Luna muses.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

Reaching over, she takes his hand. "She gave him a cup of pudding. What's Mister Dumbledore like?"

"Just as barmy as his brother. I like dancing with Ariana, though."

"Yes, I noticed she seemed rather fond of you."

0

He thought he was prepared for everything by now, but then, Ginny comes in with a bleeding house-elf in her arms. "Ernie, Zabini's locked in a trunk in the old music classroom. Go let him out."

She sets the house-elf down, and Parvati comes over with a medikit. "Oh, it's the elf's blood," she murmurs. "Best get Padma."

"It's okay," Lavender says. She takes the medikit and leaning down. "I used to help Dobby with Winky every now and then. 

"Why'd Zabini do that," he asks.

Ginny sits down next to him, and Luna resumes drawing on the cast Padma made for his ankle. It's not broken, but she's insisted he needed to wear the cast and move as little as possible while the potions dealt with the cracks in the bone.

"He didn't," she sighs. "Bloody Carrows had me stuck to the ceiling and were torturing the elf for not getting their tea right, and Zabini came across us and got angry. He didn't even draw his wand, though. Things just started flying. Boot let me down while that was going on, and I managed to get them both out."

There's a loud noise and yelling.

Both he and Ginny leap up with their wands drawn and rush over.

Aberforth is fighting with a tiny creature and yelling, "Damn fool! You aren't-"

He’s further startled by Luna’s unnaturally loud declaration of, "Neville Longbottom!”

When he looks at her, however, she simply nods towards Aberforth and the creature.

He turns, and he has to reach out to grab Ginny to keep from falling.

Looking worse than ever is Teller Bornuk. Aberforth soundly smacks him on the head before leaving the room.

Carefully kneeling down, Neville smiles. "Hello, sir."

"Hello, lad," Bornuk says. He reaches over to shake his hand. "Heard about your grandmother. I wonder: did they really think that would work?"

He laughs.

"Oh, hello, again," Bornuk says when Colin and Dennis make their way over.

Dennis carefully hugs him while Colin excitedly digs out pictures.

0

Bornuk pours a handful of wands out of his bag and tells Dean, "Here. Your friends who don't have a wand can pick out the one that responds the best to them."

Dean looks at him. "That's why you asked if I had a wand."

"Aye," Bornuk answers. "I've been finding well-isolated, abandoned areas and triggering the Taboo. When they come, I steal as many wands as I can and give them to wandless creatures I come across. I know Griphook; he's not one to be trusted with a wand. Thankfully, there was you."

Looking down, Dean shakes his head.

"Oh," Teller Bornuk softly says. "What happened?"

"He's dead," Dean answers. "I tried my best to protect him, but he was killed while helping Harry."

For a moment, Bornuk is silent. "I'm sorry, young one."

"He betrayed Harry."

Reaching over, Bornuk pats his hand. "Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Do you think I was stupid to trust him? To think that, deep down, he was good? That he cared about me?"

"No," Bornuk answers. "The fact you trusted him likely had a lot to do with his ability to trust you. I wasn't with the two of you long enough to see whether he cared for you or not, but I wouldn't rule it out. I once knew a death eater who was very kind to a blood traitor family, and I believe, in his own way, as best he could, he loved them. The ability to love isn't reserved only for the moral."

"Thank you," Dean says. "I'm going to need a wand, now. Snatchers took mine. Oi, Shay, Justin, Luna, everyone who doesn't have a wand, come over here!"

Seamus comes over, and Dean hands the wand back before brushing his friend's hair out of his eyes. "Need a haircut, Shay."

0

Neville looks at the bag in fascination. It's a simple black bag with a strap, and it’s smaller than Teller Bornuk, but it obviously as a magical enchantment of some kind on it.

"Your grandfather," Teller Bornuk says. "I once mentioned I was going camping. Your grandmother mentioned her hope I'd get eaten by a coyote, and in response, he gave me this bag."

"Did he know you were in love with Gran?"

He winces but stops himself from apologising.                                                             

For a long moment, Teller Bornuk gives him a guarded look. Then, he says with a sigh, "Things are often more complicated than they seem."

"Are you denying it?"

"Hello," Luna says. She sits down, and Neville sighs. "Teller Bornuk, do you know why Voldemort kidnapped you?"

"Yes," he answers with a weary look at Neville. "I think, Miss, this is something I should discuss with Mister Longbottom in private."

"You've never called me that," Neville says. "If it's about my parents, Luna already knows."

"That prophecy you found at the ministry- your father knew it in full. He asked me to guard it. After the Lestranges and Crouch were sentenced to Azkaban, I thought the safest place for it would be in their vault. Pettigrew knew that's what I'd do."

"But you couldn't remove it, anyway, could you?"

"Pettigrew thought he might be able to convince you or your grandmother to," Luna suggests.

Bornuk chuckles. "What they don't know is that it was removed years ago, before Pettigrew reunited with his master."

"Gran has is it?"

"No," Bornuk says. "Do you have a revealer?"

One of the first years does, and once he has it, Teller Bornuk leads them over to the hammock Neville usually sleeps in. He picks up a book, and Neville sees it's his mum old Herbology textbook. Opening the book, Bornuk uses the revealer on the last page.

Suddenly, his dad's handwriting appears, and the prophecy stares them in the face.

Luna lightly touches his arm before wandering away.

"You let me take this," Neville says in disbelief. "Why didn't you pull Gran aside and tell her no?"

"What was the harm? Who would think that something so important would be hidden in an old textbook of Frank's wife? It was your mother's; there was nothing strange about you inheriting it, in a sense of the word."

"What if I'd lost it?"

"That would be regrettable," Bornuk admits. "But this book has helped further your love for the art of Herbology. Your parents would want you to have it. Your happiness would come above my duty to guard it."

"I'm not sure Gran would agree," he mutters.

"Whatever my feelings for your grandmother, she and I have rarely agreed on anything."

"Okay," Neville concedes, "that's a good point."

Nodding, Bornuk stands up. "It's time for me to go. Take care-"

"You can't leave," he protests. "You're safe here."

"Safety isn't important to me, at the moment. There are Snatchers all over the UK, and your grandmother is somewhere out there. The more I can de-wand, the better her chance and all the others on the run-"

"When I see Gran again," because he has to believe he will, "what do I tell her?"

"Whatever you think's best, little one. I live in hope of seeing you both when this war is won. Take care of yourself."

0

With the battle soon to come, this isn’t the time, but he has to ask.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Neville?"

"Did you come across Pettigrew?"

There's a flash of pain on Harry's face. "He's really dead this time, Neville. H-he hesitated in killing us, and Voldemort killed him for that. Ron and I tried to save him, but we couldn't."

Nodding, Neville says, "Thanks, Harry. Least I won't have to worry about Oak while trying to get the snake."

He's not sure how he feels. He kept thinking, eventually, his feelings about the whole having-a-mass-murderer-as-a-loving-pet part of his life would get clearer and simpler.

Neville reckons he's just going to have to live with the fact they never will.

Chuckling and giving him a sympathetic look, Harry reaches over and clasps his shoulder. "Hold the fort, Neville."

0

Kingsley guards the entrance to the dungeon.

"I'm not leaving," a Slytherin girl declares.

Before Neville can argue, a seventh year boy catches her as she begins to fall backwards. Looking to the side, he sees a little first year boy with his wand pointed. "Good job, Tommy," the seventh year praises while he and several girls carry the body-bound girl over to one of the carpets. 

Once all the underage Slytherins but Tommy and several of the overage ones are safely on carpets, the seventh year helps Tommy onto a carpet containing a different body-bound girl. "Don't let Sissy go until you've heard that our side has won."

Neville wonders which girl is Sissy, and more importantly, if his side is the same as Tommy's and the seventh year's.

On another carpet, Pansy Parkinson sits with her body surrounded by a protective gold ball of light. "Protect Pansy," the seventh year tells the others on the carpet. "She's one of ours." 

They nod, and he steps back into the dungeon with his hands raised.

The carpets rise and begin floating through the halls, and Neville steps out to let Kingsley relock the wall.

0

Neville jumps when a house-elf suddenly appears in front of him and lets out an, "Aa," sound as it -he- reorients himself.

The house-elf is the oddest-looking elf Neville has ever seen. His skin is snow-white, his eyes are completely pink, and he's wearing a dark black towel outfit.

Both he and the elf see Zabini fighting a death eater.

Before he can do anything, however, the elf gasps, "Master!" Snapping his fingers, he strides over while the death eater flies clear across the room.

"Klinky," Zabini loudly hisses. "What in Merlin's tit are you doing here? Go home, now!"

Twitching, the elf retorts, "Not without Master, no!"

"There's a battle going on! Go protect Mother."

"Mistress is safe. Master is her only child; he must let Klinky-"

"I'm sure she can have more if she wants," Zabini snaps. He points his wand. "Listen to me, Klinky, or I'll knock you out and stuff you in a suit of armour."

Realising this is absolutely none of his business, Neville still points his wand at Zabini and mutters, "Stupefy."

"Master!"

"It's alright," Neville promises. "I've only stunned him. Take your master to safety."

The look on Klinky’s face makes him uncomfortable. "Sir- Klinky can't thank him enough."

"J-just take Zabini before he comes to, and don't come back here."

"Yes," Klinky says with a deep bow. 

He reaches out, and both he and Zabini disappear. 

0

Crawling backwards on his elbows as fast as he can, Neville tries to think of anything but the incredible fear coursing through his body.

He has no wand, he can't stand, and-

A tiny figure holding up what he thinks is a shield lands in front of him.

There's a yell of pain, and the figure turns around.

"Teller Bornuk."

"If I'd thought the battle would come here, I never would have left. No wand?"

"No," he gasps.

"Here.” Teller Bornuk hands him one. "Do you know any healing spells?"

"Nev-"

He looks up to see Gran.

"Hello, Augusta," Teller Bornuk greets with a small smile.

Wordlessly, she turns back to Neville, and seeing his position, she kneels down and digs stuff out of her handbag while Bornuk stands in front of them with the shield raised. "How are you, dear?"

"Good.” He winces when a potion makes contact with his skin. "You, Gran?"

"I'm getting too old for all of this," she answers. Handing him a vial, she orders, "Drink. Has anything important happened?"

"Well,” he closes his eyes against the pain and sees different colours behind his eyes, "I had my first kiss. But we're not together."

"I hope you didn't lead whoever you kissed into thinking you were more serious than you were."

"No, I didn't," he promises. Reopening his eyes, he carefully stands. "I love you, Gran."

"I love you, too.” She pulls him down and kisses him on the forehead. "Now, let's go help the others.”

Reaching down to smack Bornuk on the head, she adds, "I'll deal with you, later.”

0

He looks over.

Luna gives him a small smile, and he returns it. "All right, Luna?"

She looks thoughtful. "I realised something as I was fighting."

"What's that?"

"Dad asked Mum to marry him, but she was the one to ask him to meet her. We're much too young for marriage, but would you like to go on a date?"

Quickly, he pinches his leg.

He doesn't wake up, and he's fairly sure it wouldn't have hurt if he were dead.

"I-I'd really like that, Luna," he says while telling himself repeatedly not to say anything completely embarrassing. Beautiful, funny, kind Luna just asked _him_ , of all people, out. "I think I've fancied you for a long time."

Her smile brightens, and they link hands.    

0

"Is this always going to be our story," Augusta tiredly inquires. 

Bornuk looks over.

"When it comes down to it, you'll do anything to help my family and me, but you'll always hide behind your principles when it comes to acknowledging we've surpassed friendship long ago."

Hesitating for a long moment, he finally answers, "You always have the option of walking away."

Getting up, he leaves.  

0

“Gran, my stomach hurts.”

“Neville, you killed You-Know-Who’s-”

“Voldemort, Gran,” he corrects with a wince at her glare.

“Snake,” she continues. “Luna has been your friend for several years now. Just be a gentleman and remember that I still need a few years before I start worrying about seeing my great-grandchildren off to Hogwarts.”

“Gran! It’s a date. And even if we- I don’t even know if Luna would want to send her kids to Hogwarts.”

“I certainly wouldn’t blame her,” she answers. Straightening his robes, she firmly tells him, “You’ll be fine. Shake Xenophilius’s hand, look him in the eye when you talk to him, and if something goes wrong, don’t panic. The fourth time your grandfather and I were on a date- well, you know the story. It’s always good to have a few of those to tell.”

She kisses him and hands him the floo powder.

Taking a deep breath, Neville flooes away.


End file.
